1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to packaging systems and more specifically to packaging systems utilizing removable durable shipping material secured outside of shipped machinery.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a high-end information technology (IT) machine, such as a mainframe server and large data storage system, is purchased or leased, the machine is typically delivered to the client by shipment in a wooden crate or box. Within the crate or box, the machine is further secured in place using a variety of packing materials, such as styrofoam, foam, bubble wrap, and corrugated cardboard. Upon arrival, the machine is unpacked and clients are faced with the problem of either storing or disposing of two levels of shipping materials; the external packaging component and the internal packaging components. Because the useful life of high-end machines is fairly long, clients typically choose to dispose of the packing materials.
Unfortunately, when the client needs to return the machine at the end of a lease or has to move the machine between locations during usage or when transferring ownership, the proper protective shipping materials are not available. The result is that the machine is often damaged in shipping or movement because inappropriate or insufficient packing materials are used.